New Allies and New Enemies
by Kujata
Summary: This new 'ally' doesn't seem to be harming the team, but who is she really? CHAPTER THREE is now up!
1. The Fighter Known as Death

The Fighter Known as Death  
  
It was easy to see that the fight between Kurama and Bakken would end soon. Bakken would kill Kurama, but something stopped me from retaliating to that threat. I was infuriated at the committee, and Bakken. The committee, for letting an unconscious warrior fight without his consult, and the god-cursed demon, Bakken, for trying to slay the wolf spirit demon. I was too enraged to care of what had stopped me.  
  
I crouched next to a dark tall pillar that seemed to reach to the heavens. I was slightly leaning on this look alike tower because the swaying of my temporary "shell" made me lose my balance; so high above the crowd and contestants. This new "shell" was only necessary to hide my features until I wished to show myself. I clenched my fist tighter around the small dark red ribbon in my hand. The ribbon normally resided in my blue-black hair, but for the moment, it was my only weapon.  
  
The so-called "Masked Fighter" and Hiei were trapped behind a magical force field caused by Ruka, the enchantress, and Kuwabara was unable to participate in this death match because of his previous injuries. The only other choice was that Yusuke fight, but knowing his luck, his Spirit Gun would still be disabled, and alone he could not fight off three well-armed fighters.  
  
Yusuke readied his famous Spirit Gun at Bakken; no light glowed at his fingers. The large demon was preparing to devastate the crowd by emitting a final blow to the poisoned Kurama. I decided not to move, for if I did; I felt something would go wrong from what I had originally planned.  
  
I stood up in the dark corner, my hand resting on the pillar, and evaluated my surroundings. There were two fighters that belonged to the Shinobi team, not including Bakken, a tan giant demon, who smelt pretty bad, even at this distance. The only combatinent who worried me was the last hooded figure. He seemed to be the leader of this rag-tag group. I remembered fighting the Shinobi team once before, and they posed a great threat, but what confused me the most was, why were they finally giving up their secrecy in the Dark Tournament? It's something that I would have to ask them.  
  
The last hooded figure stopped Bakken from taking the last shot that would have finished Kurama. Jin, the Wind Master, sat upright and looked straight at me. It seemed that my hiding spot didn't fool this demon, but I expected him to spot me. I watched this curious demon to the point that his ears began to twitch.  
  
When he began to bore me, I averted myself from having to look at him and placed my cold red eyes back on the competition. Bakken had just tossed Kurama from the concrete mat, and Yusuke was beginning to pick him up to move the unconscious demon to a wall so he could sit up. Why that mattered I didn't know, nor did I care, for now was the time for me to make my move.  
  
With a magnificent jump, I easily made it to the center of the ring, right behind the startled Bakken. We stood back-to-back, facing opposite directions. Bakken shook under the sudden wind pressure that followed me.  
  
"I am your next opponent, Bakken. Are you ready?" my question was clearly stated that I didn't want any chatter on how who was going to beat whom. For that ultimately bored me. "Aren't you going to begin the fight? Isn't that your job?" I didn't turn my head to the quivering brown haired demon standing about five yards to my right.  
  
"W-who are you? You're not part of the Urameshi team," stuttered Bakken.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I am your opponent, isn't that all that matters?"  
  
"Are you signed up underneath the Urameshi team?"  
  
"These questions bore me, shall we begin?"  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
"Hey, what the? Who's the girl? She's not on our team! What-agh (bones crack) Ow." A man propped on the ground tried to say but ended up holding his side and falling backwards instead.  
  
"There, you hang on okay, Kurama? I can handle the rest." The young man placed Kurama in a corner in a propped up position. He turned around slightly when his nostrils caught the worst smell of B.O. that ever, and that ever would, exist. The sound of intense fighting lay dormant in the ring. "What the? Who's fighting?" he ran up to the ring. The ring reached up to the human's waist.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" he hollered in to the mist of...  
  
"Yes, folks! Bakken has created a mist of sweat! And now this little fox wish she had a gas mask," the fox said into her microphone. She waved a miniscule hand in front of her nose. "The two fighters are engulfed in this white mist! I'm sure the Urameshi team's fighter can't see her opponent, what am I saying, I can't even see my microphone in front of my face!"  
  
"What fighter?" Yusuke screamed into the piercing mist.  
  
The mist should prove no problem to me, my eyes and ears are all that I truly need, but since my eyes are useless, my ears are the only things that I can use to its full potential. I began to gather my energy into the ribbon that hadn't left my hand. In no time at all the ribbon began pulsating with power. Now all I have to do is locate the demon crap. I began to focus on the ground.  
  
Thud. There he is.  
  
"Rose Whip!" The tiny ribbon in my hand pulsated one last time and in the next moment it resembled Kurama's plant whip, the only difference was that my whip was slightly shorter than Kurama's. That was because the size of the ribbon. My ability only allowed me to transmute objects into anything else that takes up the exact same mass as the original item did. Thus for, my whip was the exact same size as the ribbon previous to it.  
  
"Die!" I hollered into the mist. I knew where the sweaty Bakken was (I'm glad I don't have a keen nose!) and I prepared my strike, I swung.  
  
A few moments later the mist cleared, revealing a kneeling giant. He kneeled to the only thing visible to him, my black cloak.  
  
The whip, limp in my hand, was etched into Bakken's gruesome neck. Blood began to trickle down his massive body, landing in a small puddle at his knees.  
  
I focused on the whip and it turned back into the now bloody ribbon. I waited, and then slipped the fowl demon off of my hair accessory. A low growl of pain shot through the audience as he fell to the cement.  
  
"Who-what are you?" rasped the demon in his last moments of life.  
  
"You may call me Death, for that is the only thing you shall see now."  
  
In the seeming ultimate suffering, the demon howled in pain, coughing up the last of his blood, and died. With a simple kick I throw him over the edge of the ring.  
  
"Do you really need to count?" I asked, turning to the fox eared demon, who was supposedly a walking rulebook.  
  
"It's part of my job," she replied. "One-Two-Three-Four-Five..."  
  
This will get really old, really fast, I thought. I sat down cross-legged, my arms folded, and my eyes closed. And, for the first time since I began my journeys, I finally relaxed.  
  
"Eight-Nine-Ten! The Urameshi team wins! Will the next fighters stand in the ring. What, it seems that the Urameshi team is having some problems."  
  
You've got that right, I thought opening my eyes to Yusuke jumping into the ring, his hands jammed in his pockets in an "I'm so cool" manner.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, losing that coolness.  
  
"To help you win, I thought that was obvious."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Excuse me, team Urameshi, you need to decide who will fight now," Foxy said.  
  
I nodded, "All right, I'll fight next. Go sit down, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
The teenage boy turned around, jammed his hands back down into his pockets, and stormed off to the end of the ring, hopped down and gave me an ice-cold stare.  
  
"Fighters have been decided! Jin versus ..., um?" Foxy began, since she couldn't remember the pseudonym name that I gave myself, she stopped.  
  
"As I said Death."  
  
"Okay, Jin versus Death. Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
( The first thing to say is that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, besides Death, she is mine. All of the characters belong to a large company, in which I am glad for.  
  
( Second thing is that CaptainRoseShorts, and animemastr21 edited this for me, and said that I should take reviews (I'm very new at this, any info is appreciated.). With this said 


	2. The Mask is Off, and the Match Begins

*A/N: I must apologize for the inconvenience; Kurama is a fox-spirit demon, not a wolf-spirit demon. This was stated by Hiei_Lover. * I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, besides "Death," she is mine. So you shouldn't have any reason to flame me until I start killing off characters, lol.  
  
The Mask Is Off, And The Match Begins  
  
The Prince sat sucking on his pacifier impatiently. "Why can't they disqualify her, Ogre?"  
  
"W-Well, it seems that a name was crossed out, sir. So, if they disqualified her, it would be like disqualifying Yusuke," the blue ogre demon said, nervously go through documents to see if his statement was correct. The young prince was not one the Ogre wished to get mad, his father being in charge of the underworld and all.  
  
"This is very annoying, Ogre. Are you absolutely positive about this?" he asked, not even looking in the ogre's direction.  
  
"A-Absolutely positive... well, pretty positive. Okay, sir. I haven't a clue, but what can we do. It's the decision of the committee. There is nothing you, or me can do about it... right sir?"  
  
"You're not helping, Ogre!" the small boy said, sucking even louder on his pacifier. "Do you want to lose your job? I know many people who want it."  
  
"No, sir," Ogre said, scared at the thought of losing his job, the only reason that he hasn't passed on to heaven or hell.  
  
"Then keep looking! I shouldn't have to tell you more than once!"  
  
**********  
  
"What do you mean I can't disqualify her!?" a fat committee member screamed to where the crowd could here.  
  
A young human began, "It seems as if a name was signed up here-"  
  
"Was there," the fat man said, happy at the thought of the Urameshi team having their last hope be disqualified.  
  
"Will you let me finish?" the young man said, irritated. The man had a long scar that went over his right eye. He was calm and handsome in his black suit. He looked as if he was going to someone's funeral, but without the tears. "A name was signed up here, but now it's incomprehensible. If you were going to fight in this tournament, would you give your true name?"  
  
"Fine, well it doesn't matter anyways. Jin will beat her, no sweat," the fat man began to nod his head defiantly.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, Jin versus Death. Ready, FIGHT!" Foxy screamed to the crowd.  
  
"Ding-Ding-Ding," the sound of the inner-com broke through the screaming of the crowd. "This so-called "Death," will continue the fight. The fighter is legal."  
  
After the announcement, I jumped at the red haired demon. I was to quick to estimate Jin's powers and abilities, but that was something I'd comprehend later. The punch I created to throw at Jin was powerful, but Jin was quick, and used his powers to his fullest potential earlier than I thought he would. He seemed to dive toward the sky at an enormous rate. Spiraling high into the air, thinking that he lost my punch, low and behold, he was wrong.  
  
"That missy's got a lot of power!" the Irish demon said.  
  
"If you liked that, how's this?" I screamed. "By the way, thanks for the ride!" It was to late for Jin to block my kick to his gut, but then, as I kicked he dropped his foot on the hand that was connecting me to him. As all rocks do, I fell.  
  
I should have easily landed, given almost four different chances, but the dang cloak I was wearing became entangled with my feet. I landed hard on my right shoulder and heard a small popping noise.  
  
"This isn't coming in handy," I said, ripping it off of my back. The pain in my shoulder was small, but noticeable. I placed my left hand on the injured shoulder and jammed it back and then forward, yet again, a small popping noise.  
  
I didn't have to look at Jin's face to know what he was thinking, 'wow, knew I'd be fighten' a girl, but....' They always think things like this when I show my physical form.  
  
Jin whistled a high note, "Wow, knew I'd be fighten' a girl but, not a good lookin' one."  
  
My physical form was skinny and pale my clothing was dark. My shirt was sleeveless, and where the sleeves were supposed to go were tears. My pants were a pale cream in an Arabic style; the boots were a deep black. I also wore a black shawl. My blackish-blue hair wasn't very long, but it reached to the middle of my back. I focused and turned the Rose Whip that hung at my side back into the normal blood red ribbon, I then tied it near the end of my hair. The ribbon reached to the back of my knee.  
  
"Flphaha," Yusuke tried to muffle his laugh, but soon gave up. "Hahahahahahahaha!! Come on! Get out of the ring let the big boys fight. Why don't you go back home and play with your dollies?"  
  
I closed my eyes, wishing that the option Yusuke gave, I didn't have to use, but, alas, to no avail. The option had to be used. As a demon, well, only half in my case, but a demon non-the less, I had to defend my honor.  
  
"Foxy, remember to count, I want to know how long this will take me," I said, snapping my fingers at her to get her attention.  
  
"I don't understand, but if you leave the ring, I have to count."  
  
"Okay," I nodded, and then turned back to Yusuke, "Urameshi! You're dead!" I hollered, jumping smoothly of the ring and dragging Yusuke into the hallway that led to the ring. I began to hit him. Hard.  
  
"Wait!! I didn't mean it! Hey that hurts! That doesn't belong there!! Let GOOOO!" Yet the screams of Yusuke Urameshi fell on deaf ears.  
  
"One-Two-Three-Four-"Foxy began.  
  
"Done. Sorry to leave you waiting. I hit a little to hard for Urameshi to handle." I said returning to the ring.  
  
"Oh, well. And I was beginin' to like the guy, too. Let's begin this," Jin said, his ears twitching like mad. He stood, poised in the air.  
  
I also took my mark; my hands were located behind my back, on my shawl. The lone run began. Both of us fighters prepared our hits, and prepared to be hit. But Urameshi wasn't the only one who underestimated me.  
  
To summarize the first hit... it hurt Jin far more than it hurt me. Jin's punch ricocheted off of my left shoulder allowing me to spin quicker than I thought I was capable of doing at the time. My plan had worked completely. In my hand I held a thin but powerful piece of unbreakable metal, which was once my shawl. The ability to turn one object into another at the blink of an eye comes in handy from time to time.  
  
Jin's wounded body flew to the other side of the ring. As normally done with the ring, a deep crater was emitted by the hit. Jin's body bounced three more times before it finally ceased its loud thudding. Three small lines of blood protruded from three different areas on his body. One near his cheek, one on his neck, and the last cut through his shirt and was above his heart. The hit that hurt the most on him, was the hit with the blunt side of the sharp shield, which, inevitably, threw him to the end of the ring. This didn't stop Jin. He stood up, holding his side.  
  
"Wow, don't blink folks, this girls fast. In fact, can we get that on our monitor?" Foxy asked, now entirely devoted to this mysterious female.  
  
A few moments later the monitor at the top of the "theatre" began to show the attack I just finished. Even with the monitor going, it still was to slow to catch my movements. To be truthful, I only spun twice. The first three hits were done with my left hand, and then I spun and hit with both of my hands to throw him as far as I did.  
  
The monitor stopped and all eyes returned back to the fighters. Jin was standing fully. He was amazed and yet shocked at my speed. He looked back at me, "Shall we do that again? The fans seem to like it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We, again, took our marks and began to run at full speed. I knew the same trick wouldn't work twice, so I began to plot a new one. 


	3. Who are You?

A/N: Sorry it took me forever and a day to create this new chapter; life's been kinda busy, and slightly mean. I had to move cross-country, I hate moving! Enjoy! Who Are You? "Wow, don't blink folks, this girls fast. In fact, can we get that on our monitor?" Foxy asked, now entirely devoted to this mysterious female.  
  
A few moments later the monitor at the top of the "theatre" began to show the attack I just finished. Even with the monitor going, it still was to slow to catch my movements. To be truthful, I only spun twice. The first three hits were done with my left hand, and then I spun and hit with both of my hands to throw him as far as I did.  
  
The monitor stopped and all eyes returned back to the fighters. Jin was standing fully. He was amazed and yet shocked at my speed. He looked back at me, "Shall we do that again? The fans seem to like it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We, again, took our marks and began to run at full speed. I knew the same trick wouldn't work twice, so I began to plot a new one.  
  
We charged at full speed at one another. The wind began to pick up, slowing me down slightly but not enough to worry. The wounds on Jin had stopped bleeding, but the blunt hit I delivered to him was slowing him down greatly, that's how I had planned it.  
  
The distance between us quickly shrunk, and we were locked in eternal conflict, that is, if none of us made any mistakes. Both of us were here to give it our all, and that's what we were going to do. Our attacks were quick and promising, but nothing made contact.  
  
I ducked, finally able to activate my next plan. With my free hand I threw a fake punch to Jin's face, then with my other hand, wielding the 'iron shield,' I spun it around my ducked figure. The spinning object was at waist level, which meant that my head was well below my knees. This didn't stop me.  
  
Jin was hit several times with the 'shield' and yet again, propelled backwards, this time into the crowd, high in the bleachers. I knew that if Jin did get up, he would be severely wounded from the multiple cuts he now had. But Jin didn't get up, he didn't even move. He was out for the count, but Foxy still was forced to do her job.  
  
"One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six-Seven-Eight-Nine-Ten! And 'Death' is the winner!" she screamed to the crowd.  
  
I bowed to Foxy and left the ring. The audience seemed to want more of my type of fighting, I was always so keen on having my adversaries show some blood, this time it was Jin's blood that was spilled. As I stepped off of the ring, Jin stood up from the stands, his bright red hair giving him away, and laughed, a laugh that could only come from someone who was truly happy. That was what life should be like, I thought, purity...true happiness...only happiness... My thoughts wandered off as Urameshi stepped up onto the ring. I wanted Urameshi to show this inner strength that I was warned of. The fight dragged on, at times Yusuke's opponent seemed to have the upper hand, and at others Yusuke seemed to be wiping the floor with him. We all were out of our seats, that is...if we had seats. After the fight engaged it's climax, it was over, we were victorious, barely. Urameshi did show the promise that I had heard, I couldn't wait to challenge him; he had to learn his manners anyways.  
  
Later that day  
  
We, as a team, walked back to the rooms that the Urameshi squad was sharing. It was odd, no one had yet asked me who I was, and why I was here...  
  
Urameshi fished out the key he had for their temporary 'home' they shared. He used the key, then opened the door.  
  
"Take a seat, things need to be explained," the masked fighter, which isn't me, said, pointing to two couches. We all were seated, not one of us making a sound, afraid of what was to come. The masked fighter than turned to me and asked bluntly, "Why are you here? Why now?"  
  
"If I did not intervene when I did, this so called 'protégé' of yours would have inevitable lost, and so your chances at fighting Togoro. Is that what you wanted? To lose?"  
  
"Child, he could have won, you are not certain, no one is..." she replied.  
  
"Ok, I'm lost! Who the heck are you and why are you here?!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"That will be answered in good time," I said calmly.  
  
"No, child. That will be answered now, it is about time they knew, don't you think?" the masked fighter said. She placed her hands calmly behind her back, in a stance I so knew so well.  
  
"If you must, you first though."  
  
"Fine." The masked fighter began to unwind her mask, not yet knowing the consequences for her decision. The mask slowly unraveled, revealing Yusuke's nightmare, the old hag, Genkai! "It was time for you to have known of this 'masked fighter's' true identity anyhow. Now, child, your turn, introduce yourself."  
  
"My name is Vikyu, I am Genkai's only child."  
  
A/N: Bun-dun-dun-dun! Sorry, this is one of my shorter chapters. 


End file.
